paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranatural Activity Clubroom
|type = Clubroom |location=Mayview Middle School |firstappearance= }} The Paranatural Activity Clubroom is the meeting area for Mayview Middle School's Paranatural Activity Club, located in room 313. Overview Displayed on the room's door is a black sign depicting the words "ACTIVITY CLUB", as well as the word "PARANATURAL" drawn above it in Ed Burger's black spectral paint. A gold plate beside the main door reads "FACU(...) OFF(...) ROO(...) 31(...)". The room itself contains two green couches facing each other with a brown coffee desk between them; a desk in the far right corner with two brown CRT monitors; and Mr. Spender's desk in the far left corner, which holds his nameplate, some books, a pencil holder, and a black swivel chair. A large window with green curtains spans across the far wall, overlooking Mayview's lake. On the left wall is a large whiteboard, and a brown bookshelf is located next to the front door. On the far right wall is a second door. Paranatural Chapter 1 After Ms. Baxter's class, Isaac O'Connor enters the clubroom to inform Mr. Spender of Max Puckett being a spectral. Meanwhile, while wandering the halls, Max passes by the room's door and scoffs at the vague "ACTIVITY CLUB" sign on its door. As Isaac examines the school's security cameras via the computers, Isabel Guerra, Mr. Spender, and Ed Burger enter the room. Upon seeing several ghosts being chased by the Ravenous Gobbledygook on the second floor's cameras, Mr. Spender sends Isabel and Ed to hunt it down while he and Isaac wait for Max Puckett to return. After seeing the Gobbledygook become a grudge on the cameras, Isaac and Spender leave the room to join the action. Upon defeating the spirit, Mr. Spender leads Max and the rest of the club back to the clubroom, where Max can now see the word "PARANATURAL" painted above its sign. Inside, the members inform Max on the world of spirits, after which Isabel and Ed demonstrate their powers by filling the room with waves of paper and ink. Though Max is initially frightened, he tells them he'll "think about it" before leaving the room. Chapter 3 After entering through Doorman's portal, Isaac and Max catch Mr. Spender speaking with Texas Walker over the phone. After making themselves known, they question Spender about his background and motives, tipping him off to Isaac's plan to extract information from him via Max. Afterwards, Isabel and Ed burst in after their morning patrol as Spender tries to convince Max to officially join the club. After Max asks where a ghost would be most likely found before leaving, the group collectively points out his lack of subtlety before Mr. Spender asserts that they'll "help him however they can". Chapter 4 While attempting to take down the Ravenous Gobbledygook, Mr. Spender is interrupted by Isabel and Max and distracted long enough for the spirit to bite him in the shoulder. As the two students attempt to help their teacher, Ms. Baxter walks in on the scene, and due to being unable to see the spirit, she only sees Max and Isabel holding poses of attack above Mr. Spender before meekly rushing away. Later in the day, Mr. Spender calls the club down to inform them about their mission to escort a friend of his into Mayview via the Ghost Train. As he does so, the members point out that none of them can hear what he's saying due to him facing the window. Chapter 5 At the start of the chapter, Mr. Spender examines Doorman's locket before being interrupted by Isaac, whom he hides the locket from and dismisses for morning patrol. Later on, Doorman opens a portal in the locket and calls out for Forge; however, he instead finds Mr. Spender, who catches a glimpse of him before Doorman panics and shuts the locket. Trivia * On , a piece of paper depicting someone wearing a baseball hat with the words "HEY MAN WHAT'S UP" can be seen on the wall. Gallery Activity Club Door (non-spectral).png|The Activity Clubroom door as seen by non-spectrals. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch1Pg62.png|The clubroom's door as seen by spectrals. ( ) Club.png|Max, Isabel, Ed, and Mr. Spender sitting in the clubroom. ( ) Activity_Clubroom_Ch1Pg67.png|Isabel demonstrating her power over paper in the clubroom. ( ) Doorman Activity Club Room.png|The clubroom as seen via Doorman's portal powers. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch3Pg40.png|Isaac and Max entering the clubroom. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch3Pg42 02.png|Mr. Spender speaking with Isaac and Max in the clubroom. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch3Pg53.png|The clubroom as seen from outside the window. ( ) Isabel Max Mr Spender Ch4Pg28.png|Ms. Baxter finding Isabel, Max, and Spender fighting the Gobbledygook. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch5Pg13 01.png|Mr. Spender examining Doorman's locket in the clubroom. ( ) Activity Clubroom Ch5Pg13 02.png|Mr. Spender hiding the locket upon Isaac's entrance. ( ) References Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mayview Middle School Category:Chapter 1 Locations Category:Chapter 3 Locations Category:Chapter 5 Locations